Your Love Is A Lie
by Mizuki Harana
Summary: Simple Plan songfic. Antonio is worried that Lovino is cheating on him with Feliciano. Maybe he is right...? Spamano and Itacest.


Title: Your Love Is A Lie

Pairing(s): Spamano and Itacest

A/N: Songfic for Your Love Is A Lie by Simple Plan

* * *

><p>Leaning his head against the back of the chair, Antonio could feel his whole self being dragged into the prison of sleep. He tried to fight the urge. He needed to stay awake. "Come on, Lovi..." Antonio glanced hopefully at his cell phone once more. He pressed the side button and watched the blinking time on the screen.<p>

2:00 a.m.

Just at that moment, a car was heard pulling up the driveway. Antonio felt his insides jump with fear of interrogating Lovino. He would just have to remain calm. Lovino's car shut off. The car door slammed shut, followed by Lovino's footsteps walking up the driveway. With every step, Antonio's heart jumped more and more. He glanced down to the note he held in his hand. At that moment, Lovino burst through the door. He closed and locked it before turning to see the sweet Spaniard, sitting quietly on the recliner while staring at him.

"Huh, you're still awake?" Lovino asked. Antonio stood up and crossed his arms.

"Where have you been...?" Antonio responded with another question, no longer wanting to look at him. Lovino was filled with rage.

"Didn't you read the note? I've been home with Feliciano for the day!" Lovino shouted. Antonio knew how quickly angered Lovino always had been, but still he continued.

"Why were you out so late?" Antonio questioned. Lovino only sauntered over to Antonio.

"It's nothing to worry about... Feliciano and I had work to do." Lovino placed a kiss on Antonio's lips. Antonio wasn't sure how to respond. This kiss just felt so much... different than before.

All he knew was that their love felt fake now. It was all an act being put on by Lovino, covering up his love for God-knows-who. Was he in love with Feliciano? Or was he lying about being with Feliciano all together? All of these stories were just lies, and he knew it. _Lovino is lying; at least I'm smart enough to realize that..._

"Toni," Lovino broke Antonio's thoughts. "What are you thinking about? Are you jealous of me spending time with Feliciano?" Lovino smiled a bit. "I'm sorry. Italy and I have to work together mo-"

"I don't really like you being out late... Wouldn't you rather be here with me...?" Antonio interrupted.

"What, do you think that I'm lying about what I'm doing?" Lovino pressed his lips against his lover's once more. "I love only you, Toni."

_I can feel it._

Lovino stared directly into Antonio's eyes, "Just don't worry, Toni." Lovino grabbed his hand and began to pull him. "Come on, let's go to bed, it's getting late."

_Your love is just a... lie...?_

* * *

><p>Antonio could feel the false innocence surrounding Lovino's presence. He knew it wasn't true. None of this was. Lovino kissed down Antonio's neck, making him shiver. Even during this, all Antonio could think of is how guilty Lovino had sounded earlier. "Shit, can we finish this later...? I'm so damn tired right now..." Lovino looked up at Antonio.<p>

He sighed sadly before responding. "Sure, mi amor..." Antonio hadn't wanted this moment to end, but he also knew it was just an act being put on by Lovino. Lovino rested on his side of the bed. He glanced over his shoulder to Antonio.

"Goodnight." He said, closing his eyes.

"Goodnight, baby..." Antonio responded quietly. He could feel tears forming in his eyes. All he could see was Lovino kissing Feliciano, Lovino twirling Feliciano's curl, causing him to moan into their kiss. He imagined Lovino straddling his innocent little brother, caressing his neck with sweet kisses.

_How does it feel to kiss him so passionately... When you know that I trust you..._

Antonio let the movie continue through his head, playing a scene of Lovino having sex with Feliciano. His own brother.

_Do you even think about me when you have sex with him...? Can this get anymore... disgusting...?_

Tears poured from his eyes. There was no stopping them now. He knew if he told Lovino, he would only lie. Lovino would never admit that he was making love with his brother.

_It's too late... It's too late..._

* * *

><p>"There's no one else, Toni." Lovino spoke into his phone.<p>

_But I feel it... _"It's only you and Feliciano right now...?" Antonio interrogated.

"Si, we're home, just the two of us."

_I can see that..._ "Okay... Please be home early tonight... You owe me for last night..." Antonio whispered once more before closing his phone.

_I know... I know... Your love is just a lie... _Antonio slammed his fist on the table. _Nothing but a line... _"Nothing but a lie!" Antonio screamed, pounding his fist on the table once more.

* * *

><p>Lovino arrived home that night, earlier this time. Antonio hugged him as soon as he shut the door. "I understand..." Antonio whispered in his ear.<p>

"What the hell are you talking about, bastard?" Lovino yelled. Antonio only squeezed him harder.

"I love you... Apparently, Feliciano does too..." Antonio couldn't stand for it any longer. Lovino thought for a moment before responding.

"You found out...?" Lovino paused. "... I-I'm sorry... Feliciano and I are just... I kissed him one day... and we fell in love each other..." Lovino explained himself.

"Your love is just a lie..." Antonio let go of Lovino and wandered back into his room.


End file.
